The Imperial Agents
by Winged Hussars.wtf am I doing
Summary: A series of one or two shots that come to my mind with my SWTOR characters. Most of these won't connect at all but some might. Note that I may throw in some storyline references. Hope you like it.


**Basically an idea that has been bouncing in my brain for a bit. Ive got two IA working together. As in, you've got Cyper 9** and** Cyper 11. I know, kinda stupid but you can't have two Cyper 9's. Anyway meet Hans and Erkenbrand. Oh, Erkenbrand is Old English for precious torch. I know, stupid name but yeah. Shrug. This could be continued based on your guy's reaction. I don't think any consistanty is going to happen here unless it is a 2 parter which is unlikely. Anyway, yeah. Lets head on.**

**Chapter 1: One Sided Reunion**

Cyper 9 rolled out of the way as a reprogrammed droid opened fire. Just his luck to run into enemies on a mission that was of the utmost urgency. Imperial Intelligence had recived a distress signal from one of the other Cyper agents before it had abruptly cut off. Now that was where nine would generally ignore and count the agent as lost but orders were orders. Hans couldn't see what was so important about this agent anyways. Keeper had been extremely vague when assigning the mission. It bugged him to no end. Shaking his head he brought himself back to reality.

With perfect accuracy he fired and hit the droid three times. It gave one final crackle and the droid equivalent of a scream before crashing to the ground. Cyper nine gave a small smirk at the sparking metal corpse. The agent turned and moved on, continuing deeper into the seemingly abandoned factory. He followed the Beacon to a large room in the factory. It was a mess. It looked as if a small scale battle had taken place.

Based on the bodies scattered throughout the room he wouldn't doubt it. Some machinery had been hastily moved to form a barricade around a doorway. Bodies of soldiers lay scattered around the area. Most of them were just out of recruit training. Most had taken shots that killed them instantly while others were not so lucky. Cyper nine did a quick count of the bodies defending the doorway. A little over a dozen. There were more based on the corpses found on his way here. It was quite the sickening sight. Most had taken shots to the chest or head.

"H-h-help m-me." A voice croaked. Cyper nine nearly had a heart attack as a hand grabbed at his boot. The young soldier was still holding onto hope he might survive. Looking down it was seen that he might. Cyper kneeled down to take a closer look and grimaced. Even if he recovered his career would be over before it even started. A heavy object had fallen and caught both of his legs underneath. If he got out he'd be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He wasn't going to let this kid go through something like that. Closing his eyes, Cyper kneeled down while unholstering his pistol. He quietly put the gun to the kid's head and, after apologizing, pulled the trigger. The soldier's grip went slack. Putting away his gun the agent stood and turned towards the room.

Entering he noticed something different. Instead of bodies of soldier there were multiple scattered wrecks that once were droids. Looking around he swiftly found the only imperial body in the room. It was dressed in a uniform exactly like his which was slightly suprising.

"Looks like we've found our Cyper Agent." He said to himself as he rolled him over. The agent had his leg in a tight bandage that was slowly turning red. Slowly. After laying the agent down he fiddled with the helmet strap and pulled it off. His jaw metaphorically hit the floor and a shocked gasp escaped him.

The agent below him had piercing grey eyes that were half open. He was pale and relatively skinny suggesting that he hadn't been outside in a while. He couldn't be over twenty. His hair was short and combed so it all pointed forward, meeting so it looked a bit like an arrow. It was a dirty blond color. Grey soot marked his otherwise pale face. Cyper 9 quickly checked for a pulse and let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. He pulled out his comm.

"Temple. Tell Lokin to prep the medbay. Cyper out." He ordered.

"Understood." Was the response.

Cyper grabbed the other's gun and carefully picked up the younger agent. He turned and slowly made his way back to the ship, careful to not jostle his passenger. The youngers face was one of innocence. Cyper Nine dragged his eyes away from the other. He couldn't get distracted, not in a hostile environment like this. Finally he made it to where he had parked. Vector was waiting at the bottom of the ramp. As he came into view the diplomat met them. He took the injured imperial and headed to the medbay. Cyper Nine followed at a much slower pace.

He knew it may be a while until Lokin is done so he took a quick detour and dropped the gun off in his quarters. He went and cleaned up. He changed into casual wear, black sweatpants and sweatshirt. He considered putting on shoes but decided against it and slipped a pair of black boot socks on. Exiting the room he took a turn towards the medbay. Lokin was exiting just as he arrived.

"He'll make it but he needs rest." He explained while looking at the usually

"Got it. You should go rest as well." He replied as he quietly slipped into the room to not wake the wounded agent. He sat down in a seat next to him. He watched the man as he slept. He looked younger than he was when he was asleep. A small smile made it's way onto the older agents face. Involuntary, his hand ran itself through the young man's hair. He turned into the touch, a content smile appearing.

They sat like this for an unknown amount of time. Suddenly, the injured man began to awaken. His eyes opened.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Cyper 9 said. Cyper 11 turned and made eye contact.

"Hans..." He whispered in shock.

"Erkenbrand..." The addressed brother replied as he pulled his younger sibling into a hug.

**End**

**So, good or bad. This is most likely gonna be a two parter. Yeah. 1k words. Wow. Longest thing I've written in one chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review?**


End file.
